Painkiller
by Mirabula
Summary: "Flippy collapsed on the floor, the drug finally taking a toll on his body. He lay there, in his own pool of blood, eyes emotionless and glazed, and his thoughts were fuzzy and sounded as if a thousand voices were shouting in his head at each other. He was numb, and cold. He was almost there. Almost dead. Almost..."
1. Chapter 1

Painkiller

* * *

_Oh hi there. So. This is a thing. It has yaoi. So. A warning for that. FlippyxSplendid. Deal with it. If you don't like that sort of thing, get out. And, HTF doesn't belong to me. Etc., etc. _

* * *

Flippy collapsed on the floor, the drug finally taking a toll on his body. He lay there, in his own pool of blood, eyes emotionless and glazed, and his thoughts were fuzzy and sounded as if a thousand voices were shouting in his head at each other. He was numb, and cold. He was almost there. Almost dead. Almost...Then he was snapped out of his blissful daze, blinking, eyes meeting determined cobalt colored ones. He growled. It was him. Splendid. The "Hero". He knew what was next, but was too utterly weak to fight against the azure-haired male.

Splendid was going to try to save him from himself. This is the second time the 'hero' has tried a stunt like this. But what came next was completely unexpected, leaving Flippy dumbstruck and flustered. Splendid's lips crashed down on the ex-veteran's. Flippy honestly had no time to really react to the Hero's unusual antics, so he just sat there. Stunned. But, oddly enough, as he felt 's chapped lips attempt to coax him into reacting, he felt a sort of bubbly feeling. And it wasn't the drugs; though they probably factored in as well. It was something...More. Something he'd never felt before. He...Liked it though. He wanted to feel it more. But, he knew that wouldn't happen, seeing as the drugs are definitely kicking in.

Splendid pulled away, wiping off the spit that pooled in the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb. He sighed, murmuring something like "Let's try that again." under his breath. He pulled Flippy closer, staring into Flippy's viridian eyes, and took a more gentle approach. He lifted Flippy's chin up, and gently captured his lips, les feverently than last time. Flippy groaned, and clutched Splendid's shoulder. Much better. Flippy deepened the kiss, using as much strength as he could muster, to worm his tongue into Splendid's mouth. Splendid didn't resist, but it was hard for Flippy to move at all at this point. Splendid's heart sunk, and separated himself from Flippy, leaving only a trail of saliva to connect their panting forms. Splendid smiled, turning Flippy so that his back faced him, and stuck two fingers to the back of Flippy's tongue, almost down his throat. Flippy gagged, then proceeded to regurgitate his lunch and the drugs, among the mess of disgusting fluids that came out of his mouth. Flippy growled, wiping off his mouth and spitting as much as possible to get the bitter taste out of his mouth.

He turned towards , glaring daggers at him. Splendid only grinned at the angry soldier. His reply took Flippy aback. "I can't have my one and only true love dying on me, now can I? Hell, we haven't even gotten to the good part~!" Flippy had no idea what to say, so he just stared, once again flustered and confused. Splendid chuckled, and picked Flippy up bridal style. "H-hey! What the fuck are you-" Splendid cut him off before he could object furthermore by smashing his lips onto the ex-veteran's. "Mmph! Nng...Hahh.." were the only things Flippy could really say, given his current position. No one had ever done that before, you know, kissed him like that. He was slightly embarassed for moaning like a girl, but...It just felt so...Good...He desperately wanted more. He didn't really care that Splendid was indeed a guy. He just fucking loved this. And started to slowly realize how much he loved Splendid. He always seemed to look out for Flippy. Maybe that was because Flippy was a deranged psychopath with PTSD who killed all of his friends accidentally all the time, and Splendid was the town hero, so he HAD to look after Flippy. But he didn't just save others from Flippy, he saved Flippy from himself sometimes too. God, everything just got really great today.

Splendid broke the kiss, and Flippy became irritated. "Splendid..." he growled. Splendid shushed him and replied with "No more kisses until you've gotten some rest. You look tired as hell." He murmured. He dropped Flippy on the bed, and crawled in with him. Running his hand through the older male's soft green hair, Splendid pushed Flippy against his body, in a way which allowed Splendid to comfort Flippy, and have a slightly dominant position. This soothed the shaky anxiety-ridden, green haired male. "Love you Flippy~."

"Love you too Splendid...Thank you." he mumbled against Splendid's neck.

* * *

_WOW. 'S been a while. Oh gawd. So I'll mess with all of my other stuff later, but I've been caught up in doing one-shots and song fics. So. This is a mix between the two. it started out as a short little song fic, and I was typing it on my phone, but ended up making me want to develop it more sooo...The song is Painkiller by Renard Queenston. I really just based the actual fic off of the song's name. The song's intent is something to do with erotic disembowelment so...YEAH. If this also sounds rushed and weird and kiiinnndddaa OOC, I'm sorry, it was originally a song fic, so I just wrote it in like five seconds in a sorta on-demand format thing I guess I don't know even anymore. Just. Like. Review I guess. And stuff. _


	2. AN

**_ AN_**

* * *

**_Hey guys! To all who anonymously posted reviews, I apologize, because for some reason I'm stupid and enabled "Moderate Reviews" when I first created this account, because, once again, I'm dumb. So, along with being an idiot, I'm the queen of procrastination and haven't checked my email in, oh I don't know, a hundred years? I just recently checked my email, and found that a few people had reviewed, and I think the system just automatically deleted them after a while. So, thanks to all of the anons who reviewed~! And sorry for my laziness! As an apology, I may just either write another chapter to this, or I might make an entirely new fanfic of this pairing! Again, seriously, I'm really sorry. I'm still getting used to all the functions on this site, and I'm an idiot. _**


End file.
